An electrically conductive adhesive for connecting a substrate and electronic component is used in an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer. For example, an epoxy adhesive containing a silver filler is used as a conductive adhesive of this kind.
Wiring patterns are formed on the inner surface of a housing by printing the conductive adhesive on the inner surface. The conductive adhesive is also used to form pads that serve for mounting the electronic component or connecting a connector of a printed circuit board.
The conductive adhesive pads require more adhesive than wiring pattern. Therefore, the adhesive that forms the pads may flow if its viscosity is low or if the pads are pressurized by the connector.